<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Fear Now (joy blooms in pain) by MochiMochiDohyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658019">Don't Fear Now (joy blooms in pain)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMochiDohyon/pseuds/MochiMochiDohyon'>MochiMochiDohyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Narration Heavy, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, but not really, rated T because of repeated descriptions of blood and vomiting, some i-land trainees will appear but most are just cameos except for geoniel, this is just a rollercoaster of emotions tbh, will add more tags as i go probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMochiDohyon/pseuds/MochiMochiDohyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Sunghoon has never loved anyone, yet flowers have been blooming inside his lungs for as long as he can remember. Meanwhile, Shim Jaeyun swore that he wouldn’t ever fall in love. When these two meet, how will their hearts feel? Will flowers bloom, or will they wilt?</p><p>or a different take on a jakehoon hanahaki au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Geonu/Lee Heeseung, Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Fear Now (joy blooms in pain)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw for chapter 1: non-detailed descriptions of blood and vomiting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell finally rang, and after a few excruciating hours of class, Jake’s first day at a new school was finally over, and he was eager to finally go back home and enjoy the weekend. Don’t get him wrong, he really liked his new school. It was closer to his home, the cafeteria food was way better and his classmates were all really nice, but nothing beats lying on the couch while mindlessly scrolling through social media for hours, especially considering he can only allow himself to do that during the first days of school, as the workload would soon increase. Damned be the person that invented homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the point right now, because he had two and a half wonderful days ahead of him where he wouldn’t need to think about school at all. He finished packing his bag, taking every single book with him. If you asked him, he would say that lockers are completely overrated, but the true reason he doesn’t like using them is because someone once stole his strawberry milk from his locker at the young age of 9, and after crying for 30 minutes when he noticed, he decided that wouldn’t happen ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go home, Jay?” He turned around to face his seatmate, neighbor and best friend, Jay. Unlike Jake, he had been a student at Belift ever since elementary school, and he had actually been the one to recommend the school to Jake. Jay shook his head as a response to Jake’s question. “Huh? Why are you shaking your head like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have a dance performance that I have to participate in and you” He pointed to Jake. “Are gonna be taken on a school tour by him.” He proceeded to point at the classroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Jay, there’s no one there.” And Jake was right. By that point, even the teacher had left the classroom, and they were the only two remaining students. Didn’t they lock the classrooms after the day ended in this school or something? “Oh come on… He always appears randomly and just when I need him to appear he’s not there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh are you talking about me? Are my entrances really that random?” Said a voice, opening the door probably way more dramatically than the average person would have. “Speaking of the devil, he’s here. Hi Geonu-hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned person was none other than Lee Geonu, a senior at Belift that had been studying there probably since he stopped wearing diapers. But, the more important info for this story is that he’s Jake’s older cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Geonu-hyung! You especially know how much I love being lazy on weekends and you’re gonna force me to go on a school tour on a Friday?” Jake pouted, attempting to somehow escape the tour by acting cute. Not like that worked on Geonu, but it was worth a try, he didn’t really have any dignity to keep in front of his cousin anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you kinda need the tour Jake, you missed the first four days of school including the official tour for new students, you basically got lost today while trying to find the cafeteria during lunch and-” A quick elbow stopped Jay right in his tracks. “Ow! Why the hell did you elbow me!? You know I’m right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, keep your fighting for later kids.” Geonu was cut by both Jay and Jake saying that they weren’t kids, just a year younger than him, but he wasn’t having any of that. “We have a school tour to go through and a dance showcase to go see right after that. The dance team is the most popular club in our school so you should see them at least once. If you ask me, the vocal team is better, but people will say I’m biased.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay scoffed. “Well of course you’re biased, you’re the leader.” Geonu shushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Details, details… Anyways, we kinda gotta go because I already owe Heeseung two take-out ramen orders and if we’re late to the showcase that’s gonna become three very soon, and my wallet is not gonna like that at all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As all three of them made their way out of their classroom, Jake could already tell this school was very different from his old one. Not in a good way, but also not in a bad way. Just completely different, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing how much his life would change going forward.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon’s dash to the gym (reason for it being he was late to the dance showcase) had to be interrupted for a quick stop inside his usual bathroom stall. To be quite specific, the leftmost stall in the boys’ bathroom in the basement. Hell, the door even has his initials carved on the inside, alongside a bunch of other stupid phrases and drawings teenagers decide are somehow revelant enough to be written on a bathroom door. As much as Sunghoon hated it, this specific stall had his initials because coming here to puke flowers was a common occurrence. He really wishes it wasn’t. He was already used to the flowers that filled his lungs 24/7 wanting to leave their growing place. After all, it made sense that they would want to get out of their very own private garden, as they need carbon dioxide but Sunghoon’s breathing only gave them oxygen. Now that he thought about it, it’s surprising how the flowers managed to keep blooming inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that’s not the point. The point is that he hates it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And honestly speaking, it wasn’t even the flowers that bothered him. It wasn’t the annoying and obviously false rumors about his health, although some of those definitely made his blood boil. Were people really that bored that they needed to make up rumors about him to make their life more interesting or something like that? He could never get those people, no matter how hard he tried to. Luckily after years and years of rumors, he learnt how to ignore them, but it wasn’t easy at first, that’s for sure. But you see, the thing that bothered Sunghoon the most was the unknown. Everybody knows what the Hanahaki disease is and where it comes from. Unrequited romantic love. And that’s where the problem comes from. Park Sunghoon has never loved anyone. Not even one of those typical crushes you get in kindergarten. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why? Why did he cough his first petal at the young age of 4 years old? How does a toddler even get Hanahaki? If you were to ask Sunghoon, and believe him, more people that you would imagine have asked, he doesn’t have Hanahaki. Sure, he has most of the symptoms, but he’s missing arguably the two most important ones. First of all: love. If you have Hanahaki disease, that means that not only do you have to romantically love someone (surprisingly, Hanahaki doesn’t activate with one-sided platonic love, scientists have been trying to discover why, but to no avail), but that love has to be unrequited as well. But you see, Sunghoon has never loved. He yearns for it though, like most people. Hell, maybe even more than the average person. Hanahaki’s second implication, and the darker one, is death. If you have Hanahaki, you have at most 3 months of life left unless you either get the surgery or your love miraculously becomes reciprocated. Yet here he is, 13 years coughing flowers and still as alive as ever. Can you even call whatever he has Hanahaki?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The petals soon stopped coming out, and Sunghoon noticed that barely a minute of puking bloody petals gave him way more than enough time to get lost in his thoughts. He hit the flushing button, one of those newer models that’s mounted on the wall, probably way harder than he should have. He roughly wiped the blood off of his mouth. Thank god he was wearing a black hoodie so the stains wouldn’t be visible. Some luminol would reveal his secret, sure, but your average high school student doesn’t carry luminol around with them. Hell, most of them probably don’t even know what luminol is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the feeling of breathlessness taking over him and began his dash to the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Jake and Geonu made it to the gym, the last stop on the not very appropriately named “A Very Short Yet Amazing And Exciting Tour Of Belift High By The Incredible Lee Geonu” (in case you were wondering, yes, Geonu named it himself), they still had about 5 minutes until the performances began. Jake was happy because he’d finally get to sit down after an hour and a half of walking around the building, while Geonu was happy because he wouldn’t have to buy Heeseung more ramen. All and all, a very happy ending. They looked around the bleachers until they noticed a small group waving at them, so they approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned small group consisted of three people, and when they got closer and Jake was finally able to make out their faces, he was surprised that he recognized not only one, but two people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jake-hyung!?” Exclaimed Sunoo, one of the two people Jake recognized, and the one he didn’t expect to see here. “Why are you here? Actually, no, scratch that, why are you wearing our uniform? And why are you with Geonu-hyung? Oh, and are you feeling better already? I hope you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s a lot of questions, Sunoo.” It was only three, but Sunoo had asked them at a speed that rivaled some of the fastest rappers in the world. “As for the answers, moved schools for this year, I study here now, Geonu-hyung is my cousin and yeah I’m feeling a lot better, thanks for asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys know each other?” Geonu asked, already sitting next to Heeseung whilst holding his hand. Jake heard from Jay that these two were stuck with glue and damn, he wasn’t exaggerating. “Remember how I sometimes talked about my co-worker at the flower shop? Well, that’s Sunoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s an introduction I get to skip then. Now this idiot here-“ Geonu lifted his right arm, dragging Heeseung’s left arm alongside it and making him say hi. “-is Heeseung, also known as the reason I spend way more money than I should in ramen. I’m pretty sure you guys are at least acquainted, so I don’t even know why I’m introducing you but whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this-“ Sunoo was the one that spoke up now, pointing to the very tall looking guy sitting next to him, holding a pretty professional looking camera. “-is Daniel. He’s in charge of taking pictures for the school’s newspaper in case you’re curious about the giant camera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m Shim Jaeyun, but I usually go by Jake, nice to meet both of you.” After his slightly awkward introduction, almost as if it were scripted somehow, Jake took a seat and the group kept talking until the MC, who is also the student council president, Yang Jungwon, announced that the showcase would soon begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Whispered Daniel, as to not bother all the other people as most of the lights went out and the first performance, a duo of two Japanese freshmen, Jake noted, began. “Where’s Sunghoon-hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if that was his cue somehow, Sunghoon arrived at the gym at that exact moment, completely out of breath. By the time he finally made it to where his group of friends was, he was already hyperventilating. Luckily, the music was so loud most people didn’t notice what was happening, so they didn’t male a scene or anything like that. Heeseung was quick to react, running to his best friend’s side. He attempted to calm him down as best he could, and asked him where he had put his inhalers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-left po…” He stopped talking to try and breathe at no avail, but he continued to talk anyway. “P-pocket. Take the b-b-blue o-one.” Geonu was the one that took Sunghoon’s backpack from him and looked for the inhaler, handing it to Heeseung as soon as he found it, since he’s the one that knows how to properly take care of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sunoo was the one to explain the situation to Jake, who was pretty confused, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Sunghoon-hyung, I believe he’s in your grade, maybe even class as well. He has really bad asthma and as you can probably tell, he’s really bad at dealing with it…” He explained, Jake nodded along, but he looked kinda out of it. “Heeseung-hyung has known him since they were like fetuses, so he always helps him deal with it if he’s there . If it weren’t for him, Sunghoon-hyung would probably have suffocated to death a long time ago, to be completely honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Sunghoon was struggling to breathe got Jake to instinctively bring his hand to his own chest, for some strange reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it took him some time to even be able to take his inhaler, a few minutes after taking it Sunghoon finally managed to normalize his breathing, calming not only himself but his group of friends. He got up only to take a seat next to Jake, taking the last free spot in the little area the friend group had claimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t that a great first impression?” Sunghoon said, half mumbling to himself, before letting out an awkward laugh. “Sorry for that. I’m Park Sunghoon, same class as you, I believe. I hope we’ll get along well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shim Jaeyun, but I go by Jake. Nice to meet you too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small group of six in theory became a group of four in reality, since Heeseung and Geonu were in their own world. Jake was having a good time talking to the other three about just whatever as they watched the performances, but he was definitely gonna take advantage of this situation to rub it in Geonu’s face later. That was his job as the younger cousin after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jay’s performance ended, and Jake made sure to cheer the hardest for that one, Jungwon announced that there would be a short interlude. During that short time Jake assumed the performers were using to get ready for unit performances, Sunghoon’s curiosity ended up getting the best of him, and he brought up the question Jake had been fearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jake, if it’s okay to ask, why did you miss the first four days?” His smile slowly faded as he heard Sunghoon’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, uh… I got appendicitis, so I was still recovering from the surgery. I just got the okay to start coming to school, but I can’t really move that much to be honest. I even got the okay to skip P.E.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sunghoon let out an awkward laugh. “God, that really sucks… I hope you’ll feel better soon. Oh, and the P.E. thing, I have the okay to skip too. Very shitty asthma in case you couldn’t tell. If you ever want company during that dead period I’ll probably be there.” He smiled at Jake before moving his attention to the showcase, right when a group’s performance was about to start, apparently they were about to perform a song called Dive Into You, if Jungwon’s emceeing could be trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And with this, we conclude Belift High’s first annual Dance Showcase!” Jungwon began, carrying his student council president-turned emcee duties. “We hope all of you enjoyed it, whether it’s your first time seeing it or not.” He glanced at the script to check his next line. “Uh, yeah, thought I had to say more stuff but that’s it. Anyways, don’t forget any of you can join the Dance Club or any of the other clubs our school has to offer! Thank you everyone, and see you around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a round of applause, the showcase officially ended. It was pretty long, almost 2 hours, and Jake could tell why the dance team was that popular. Everyone in the gym started getting up and leaving. Out of their group, Sunoo was the first one to leave, quickly saying something about congratulating and apologizing to someone backstage for not paying full attention to their performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next one to leave was Daniel, who ran out of the door faster than lightning after realizing that he had to give the camera back to the school and then go to cram school as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon and Heeseung were the next ones to leave, leaving Jake and Geonu behind as the last two people from their friend group there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how was your first day?” Asked Geonu. Jake simply shrugged. “I don’t know, hyung. It was going really good, but then for some reason I felt weird and I remembered him. That isn’t supposed to happen, right? I just don’t know how to feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about him Jake, I get that everything’s recent and all, but you don’t need that piece of shit in your life, you made the right choice. What was it that you said? New school, new beginning? You’ll be fine, I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake smiled. “Thanks hyung, You somehow always know what to say, I don’t know what I would do without you. Oh and, completely unrelated but my mom texted me during the showcase to tell me she told your mom you’d be coming over to ours for dinner today, so we should hurry home, you know how she is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like that, Jake’s first day in school ended, and his desired weekend was finally there, but for some reason, he found himself wishing it was Monday was soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, his new beginning wasn’t that bad at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is the second fic I write for enhypen and I'm really excited because this fic has been in the works for a very long time. I probably got the idea around January of last year, and while in my drafts it just hopped between different fandoms and formats. I actually tried to write it as a Twitter AU back when I-LAND was airing, but that ended up not working for the story and I abandoned</p><p>Finally, after a lot of remapping the plot and changing characters, I decided to write it as an enha story, and here's the first chapter! I really hope you guys will enjoy the ride! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>